


Have Patience, Please

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Table Sex, Touya is not scared of cussing, Wall Sex is kind of involved but not really, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Touya, filled with impatience, tries to talk Cheren out of work. Cheren refuses and Touya decides to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Cheren/Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 17





	Have Patience, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this picture I found. Take a look!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/629584) by ???. 



"Rest well, Reshiram."

The trainer in blue came back from a fly in the sky. He flew through the sky to clear his thoughts as he went through a daily routine. This trainer's name is Touya, the former Champion of Unova.

Touya sighed quietly as he rested on his bed. He decided to return to Unova after two years. When he got back, he immediately went to look for Cheren. However, he learned that he was in Aspertia City for his Gym leader duties.

When he went to Cheren, they immediately reunited. In addition, Touya confessed his feelings to Cheren. He hid his feelings for Cheren since they were 5 years old. Although he was blushing, Cheren accepted and returned his feelings as well.

But this didn't satisfy Touya. Unknown to Cheren and the others, Touya has desires. Some of the desires are innocent like a fairy tale, some of them were dark like a horror film. There was one desire that was filled with lust. He wanted to make Cheren his and his only.

You would see this type of lust in films that have scenes that kids aren't allowed to watch. If you knew what it meant, you understood. If not, then it's best if you don't in order to protect your innocence.

Touya pouted as the time reached 8:00 PM. Cheren promised that he would show up as his house, but he didn't arrive. Touya decided that he will call Cheren on his Xtransciever.

" _Yeah, sorry, Touya. I'm stuck grading papers from my students. I'll try if I can see you tomorrow._ " Cheren said through the Xtransciever. "But you clearly promised!" Touya replied with a whine. He swore that he heard Cheren sigh in the other end. " _No, I need to do my priorities first."_ Touya whined a little more.

Cheren knew that Touya was one of those people who doesn't have patience. But he knew how to handle it. Or so he thought.

 _"Look, I'm sorry, I have a lot of stuff to do. I'll see you tomorrow._ "

Cheren hanged up. Touya pouted and decided to teach him a lesson. He went outside to the front yard. He threw a Luxury Ball and a white dragon came out. "Reshiram, fly me to Aspertia City!" The dragon that specialized in truth nodded and followed his command.

* * *

When he arrived, he looked at the Gym. The Gym had lights on, proving that Cheren is still in there. Touya returned Reshiram to its Luxury Ball before walking in. He noticed Cheren was still grading papers. How many papers does he have to grade?

Touya continued walking. Cheren still didn't notice his presence. "Time to teach you a lesson, Cheren..." Touya whispered. He got closer to the door. Cheren was still grading. It might make you wonder something, why did Cheren not notice Touya at all?

Maybe he did but he is trying to ignore it? Maybe he knows that Touya was gonna come here? You may not tell. If you can't, try to picture it in your head. Basically, use your imagination.

Touya could swear that he heard his heart beating fast. With one sudden motion, he opened the door very fast. "Hey, Cheren!" Touya yelled, enough for Cheren to yelp and fall out of his seat. Touya laughed so hard at his boyfriend's reaction.

Some papers also fell along with Cheren as they fell gently to the ground like feathers. "Touya, what the fuck!" Cheren yelled as he tried clumsily to get back up on his feet. Touya was still laughing so hard. Cheren got back in his seat after falling a second time.

Touya's laughing ceased as he looked at Cheren pick up the papers after he saw them on the ground. "Great, now some papers got mixed." He heard Cheren mutter. Touya snickered. Once Cheren sat back down after placing the papers on the desk, he looked at him.

"Is there something you want?" Cheren asked after recollecting his composure. Touya nodded in silence before asking. "How come you put your gym leader priorities over me?" Touya asked. Cheren looked at him blankly. He didn't respond for 10 minutes before he closed his eyes. It seemed like he was thinking for a response.

After another 10 minutes of silence, he opened his eyes and looked at him. "It's important for a gym leader to finish what they need to do." Cheren responded. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He went back to grading more papers. Touya was feeling impatient at this point.

He felt everything around him heat up. God, all he wanted to do was to grab Cheren, lift him up, and lay him over the table so he could claim him. "Cheren..." Touya said quietly. Cheren sighed and put his pen down with a loud thud. This thud sounded angry.

In addition, the thud was enough to make Touya flinch.

"Look, Touya." Cheren began speaking. "I have a lot of stuff to grade. If you are really gonna be impatient with me, I suggest you leave. Remember what I said, I will make sure to see you tomorrow. So, please, leave me alone so I could work."

That's it. He had enough.

There was no way Touya was gonna take no for an answer. With a quiet growl escaping his mouth, Touya grabbed Cheren by his left arm. "H-Hey! What are you-" The next thing he felt was him getting taken out of his comfy chair and pushed to the wall. "T-Touya! S-Sto-"

He felt lips pressed against his own. Cheren's struggles against him ceased as he felt his boyfriend kissing him. He unwillingly kissed back. He wanted to do this later, yet Touya had no patience whatsoever.

You might be thinking ' _What's up with Touya and him not having patience?_ '. If you asked this to Cheren, he would wonder along with you. Cheren realized that they were making out and attempted to struggle again, but Touya kept him pinned to the wall.

"T-Touya...stop..."

Touya refused to listen as his hands went to work on Cheren's work shirt, untying the red orange tie and unbuttoning the white shirt. Gracefully, he let Cheren continue to wear it. Cheren began panting as he felt Touya kiss his neck.

Thank god that no one was in the Gym with them. If there was, that would be the end.

Cheren felt his pants getting unbuttoned and Touya pulled the zipper down. With a smirk, Touya pulled his pants down to his knees as well as pulling down Cheren's boxers. When Touya pulled back, he couldn't help but lose himself at the sight.

His boyfriend rested on the wall, his tie gone and his shirt unbuttoned, and his pants unbuttoned and unzipped and pulled down along with his boxers. Touya found this sight of his boyfriend extremely cute. Cheren was his and Touya was going to claim him as his and his only.

Touya began to kiss him in the lips. Cheren returned this as he realized that he couldn't hold back any further. As the kiss went on, his hands wrapped around Touya's arms. Touya played with his body. He flicked a nipple, causing Cheren to pant.

' _Forget the paperwork. That can wait._ '

Touya continued flicking the nipples with his fingers, leaving Cheren panting for more. As the moment continued, Cheren looked at him.

"I trust that this is your first time?"

His blush got more redder like a ripe tomato. He didn't know what to say. What could he say?! Touya could blab about it to the others.

"Y-Yes..."

"Good, this is my first time too."

The next thing, Cheren felt was him being pushed to the table. Cheren landed on his stomach gently. Either way, Cheren groaned in little pain. Touya looked at the sight. His lust desires is starting to become true. Seeing Cheren vulnerable like this...it only made him harder.

Touya panted. Cheren then felt a small thud next to him. He turned to the noise, only to see that Touya had removed his hat, revealing his already messy brown hair. "You haven't changed a bit, haven't you?" Cheren asked.

"Nope. I have not." This was the reply Cheren got before he felt his butt being groped. A sharp gasp escaped his mouth before he began panting again. The next thing Touya heard was pleading from Cheren.

The pleading was very strong, begging for him to be ravaged. Touya smirked and began to unzip and unbutton his own pants. He pulled his boxers and pants down. This was happening. His dream was coming true. 

"Hey, Cheren?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm gonna do something. Hear me out." Cheren nodded as he listened. One of Touya's hands went to Cheren's nipples and he played with them, which caused Cheren to pant. "I'm gonna thrust in hard. If it hurts, I'm sorry." Cheren's blue eyes widened.

"Wait, wh-"

Before Cheren could object, Touya thrusted his length in hard, causing Cheren to scream loudly in pain mixed with pleasure, but it was more pain.

"AHHH, FUCK! HOLY SHIT!"

Touya saw tears appear in Cheren's eyes. Unhappy to see his beloved like this, Touya kissed his neck gently in order to soothe him. Cheren panted as he adjusted. Touya patiently waited for his signal. Cheren nodded as his signal and Touya smiled. He held onto Cheren's hips with his hands. He pulled out gently before pushing back in, causing Cheren to moan. Touya continued to repeat this process.

As the thrusting went out, the room was filled with skin slapping, hot moans, and gentle groaning.

"Ah, Touya...please more~!" Touya gladly followed his order, causing more moans to escape his mouth. Touya bit Cheren's ear and he moaned. Touya's thrusts got faster as Cheren begged. Cheren didn't give a damn about grading papers. This felt oh so good.

One of Touya's hands grabbed onto Cheren's hair as he yanked it, causing Cheren to gasp loudly. To be honest with you, Touya never knew that Cheren could act like a slut.

"You slut, wanting me to be inside you..." Touya said to Cheren as he went harder and faster, which caused Cheren to scream in pleasure. Cheren moaned more loudly when he felt his prostate hit by a hard thrust. Touya grinned and continued to pound him, hitting that spot everytime. They secretly hoped that no one heard them.

"Say that you're my slut...say it!" Cheren didn't want to but he had no choice.

"I'm your slut..."

"Louder."

"I'm your slut...!"

"Louder."

"I'm your slut!"

"Louder!"

"I'm your slut!"

"The loudest you can get!"

Cheren hesitated when he heard those lines. He didn't want anyone to hear what they're doing. But he didn't had a choice as Touya stopped moving. Cheren made a quiet sob as he felt the pleasure gone. He wanted it. He just wanted it at this point. Giving up his final part of dignity, he said:

"I'M YOUR SLUT!!!"

Touya chuckled as he grinned before thrusting anew at this point. Cheren moaned with every single thrust.

After more thrusts...

"T-Touya, I'm gonna-!"

"Go ahead...I'll come with you..."

With a loud moan, Cheren came on the table untouched as Touya came inside of him with a groan. As they rode their orgasms, they panted for so much air. As they regained their composure and cleaned themselves, Cheren fixed his clothing as Touya did as well.

"I'll...I'll be with you." Cheren said as a smile appeared on his face. Touya smiled as well and hugged him. Cheren locked up the Gym and they walked out, hand in hand.

"I love you, Cheren."

"...I love you too, Touya."

As they walked, Touya grinned. "I'm not tired yet. How about we do more~?" When Cheren turned around, he notice Touya pulling out a blue dildo. A massive blush appeared on his face.

Well, fuck.

* * *

After a day of teaching, Cheren was still sore from Touya taking his virginity. Let's just say...after Cheren got banged in the gym, Touya decided to do it on Cheren more when they got home and Cheren decided to go with it. Not to mention, while Cheren was in the teacher's lounge just to go to the bathroom, he didn't know that Touya was there and he got banged more. It was pretty difficult to hide his moans so that the other teachers wouldn't hear.

In addition, it wasn't easy trying to sneak Touya out. He thanked Arceus that there was no cameras luckily.

He still remembers it clearly.

* * *

_"Mmm...aah!" Cheren moaned quietly as Touya moved in and out. In addition, Touya was using the same blue dildo as well. Touya inserted two fingers in Cheren's mouth in order to silence him._

_"You're such a slut, you know that?" Cheren nodded as he continued to get banged. Yeah, he was banged, in the fucking bathroom._

* * *

He shivered as he remembered it and decided to leave since the day was over. As he left the gym, he saw Touya, Touko, and Bianca.

"Cheren?! What happened to you?!" Bianca worriedly asked to Cheren as she notice him limping. Cheren couldn't respond to her question. How can he after what happened to him last night?

"Have you been limping all day?" Touko asked to her friend, feeling concerned for him. "I...uh..." Cheren still couldn't form an answer.

Touya smirked while Touko and Bianca wasn't noticing. Touya then pulled Cheren into his arms, much to their surprise. "He's my bitch now." Touya said, smirking. A massive blush appeared on Cheren's face. 

Let's just say, the day was filled with fangirling and awkwardness, and Cheren did not enjoy a single bit of it.


End file.
